nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Porky Minch
]] '''Porky Minch' (ポーキー・ミンチ, Pōkī Minchi, called Pokey Minch in a mistranslation in EarthBound) is a major character in the SNES game EarthBound and the lead villain in the GBA game, Mother 3. ''EarthBound The Minch family live in Onett next to Ness' family. The Minchs have a strong enmity for them; Aloysius Minch claims to have lent Ness' father "a few hundred thousand dollars" that he was never repayed for. In addition, in the Japanese ''Mother 2, it seemed as though Porky and his brother Picky were abused by Aloysius: After the returning from seeing the meteorite, they are punished with a severe spanking for sneaking out of the house. In the NOA localization, this was changed to Porky being grounded with no dessert for a decade. In the opening of the game, a mysterious meteor crashed into the hills behind Onett. Porky goes to Ness after Picky goes missing whilst going to investigate, as Porky is to cowardly to go looking for his brother alone. They find time traveling insectoid Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz warns of a future ten years in the future where evil alien Giygas rules all. He speaks of heroes who are destined to defeat him. Porky convinces himself that he isn't one of these heroes. Following the meeting with Buzz Buzz the party is attacked by Starman Junior, whom is defeated thanks to the aid of Buzz Buzz. During the fight, Porky does little more than cower in fear. After the Minch brothers arrive home, Porky isn't seen for some time. Later in the game, Ness confronts Mr. Carpainter and the Happy Happy Cult, who believe that the key to happiness is the color blue. Porky has become a high priest in the cult. When Ness confronts him, he sends two cult members to attack Ness. After the cult is disbanded, Porky and Aloysius begin working as money consultants for Mayor Monotoli in Fourside. After being confronted by Ness and co., Porky escapes in a helicopter. When going through the Deep Darkness swamp, Ness finds the crashed helicopter. Porky isn't seen again until the end of the game. Porky, now a sickly grey color from time travel, has teamed up with Giygas. Porky claims that Giygas has been leading him the entire time, and expresses the wish that Giygas should destroy the universe. Porky has used a machine called the Devil's Machine to keep Giygas' power at bay. Porky then attacks the party's robotic forms in a spider mech. Following his defeat, Porky escapes through time travel. At the end of the game, Picky brings Ness a letter from Porky: "Come and get me, loser! Spankety spankety spankety!" ''Mother 3 Throughout most of Mother 3, the identity of the Pig King that leads the Pig Mask Army is unrevealed. In the Thunder Tower, a child like play room can be found. If you examine the Friend's Yo-Yo, the robotic maid Ms. Marshmallow will attack saying it was the King's best friend's yo-yo, leading some to believe it is Ness's. Later, during a concert of the band DCMC, they play the game's main theme and refer to it as King P's Theme. Through most of the game he is referred to as King P. At the end of the game, before going to New Pork City, you find out that the Pig King is, indeed, Porky Minch. In New Pork City, representations of Porky's child self are abundant. A chief example is the Pig King Statue. Inside the Empire Pork Building, Porky taunts you over the PA system. At the 100 floor, the party confronts him as he reveals himself. After fighting seven Porky Robots, Porky is revealed to be an elderly man in a spider mech bed. Time travel aged his body but not his mind. He now wished to destroy the world, as, in his opinion, humans have shown again and again that they can't peacefully co-exist. Following the fight, Porky locks himself away in the Absolute Safe Machine, a mahcine that grants eternal safety at the expense of not being able to leave it. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Porky appears in the Subspace Emissary mode of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In the The Ruined Zoo level, Lucas is chased by the Pig King Statue. Ness destroys it using PK Flash, revealing Porky in his spider bed. During the fight, Porky will use laser and exploding Porky Robots to attack Ness or Lucas. Trophy Information ''A self-centered, rotten brat who lives next door to Ness. As the events of the game progress, he's rapidly led astray and becomes Giygas's right-hand man. Afterward, he goes missing in time and then reappears in the Nowhere Islands of Mother 3. He leads the Pig Mask Army invasion but is eventually defeated by Lucas and friends. Category: Mother Category: EarthBound Category: Mother series characters Category: EarthBound characters Category: Mother 3 characters Category: Antagonists Category: Bosses Category: EarthBound Enemies Category: EarthBound Bosses Category: Mother 3 Bosses Category: Super Smash Bros. Bosses Category: Super Smash Bros. Trophies Category: Featured articles